


Kingdom Hearts II: Winchester Heart

by SkyboundSparrow



Series: Winchesters and Wielders [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyboundSparrow/pseuds/SkyboundSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Sam and Dean save the universe with the help of a Keyblade Wielder and his friends, Dean is alone. His brother is in Hell, trapped in the Cage with Lucifer. He hasn’t heard from Castiel in months. His days of saving people, hunting things, the family business are over. At least, so he thinks. When Sora shows up on his doorstep one day with the news that Sam is alive, he can hardly believe it. The only problem? Sam is a Nobody, going around with an organization of some sort of evil. Dean is on a mission to find his brother, even if that means he has to go around the universe and tear apart this organization that has wrapped its grimy hands around his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, here it is, a sequel. Aside from the prologue, this story picks up about a year after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Winchester Chronicles. It picks up near the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II and in between the year of time between seasons 5 and 6 of Supernatural. I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!

The street lamp shone its artificial light down on a figure who stood alone in its beam. It was Sam Winchester, his long brown hair and rich brown eyes still intact, seemingly unharmed by Hell and the Cage that he had spent time in. His eyes were focused on a window of a specific house, in which he could see his brother, Dean, with an old flame of his, Lisa, and her kid, Ben. His brother looked happy. Sam should be happy for his brother. But no matter how hard Sam tried, he could not feel a thing.

Sam couldn't feel a thing.

His body felt cold and wet.

But his heart felt nothing.

Something told him that he should be happy for his brother. He remembered what it felt like to be happy, to be angry, to be in love, to be sad, to be heartbroken. But Sam could not feel any of those things, no matter how hard he tried.

He felt as though he should go to his brother, because his brother would want to see him. That's what his memories and the knowledge he had from them said he should do. But didn't feel like he had to. He didn't particularly want to.

So Sam left the street lamp's light and walked off into the night.

 

It was only a few days later when a mysterious figure in a long black cloak appeared before him.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, a gun held tightly in his hand and pointed at the figure. His hands were steady and he felt no fear, despite his memories of moments such as this one that told him he should probably be afraid.

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing his face. He had long gray spiky hair to his shoulders, narrow features, and piercing golden eyes. "You seek answers."

"I shouldn't be alive," Sam replied. "I shouldn't exist anymore."

"You feel nothing," the man said.

"I feel nothing," Sam confirmed. "I should want to see my brother. I should feel confused as to how I am alive, as to how I got out of Hell. I should be happy. But I'm not."

"You feel empty."

"Yes," Sam said. He slowly lowered his gun.

"Come with me and I can give you purpose," the man said. "I can give you answers. I can give you a new life. A new you."

"Who are you?" Sam asked again.

"My name is Xemnas."


	2. Chapter 1

It had been almost an entire year for Dean, almost an entire year without Sam. In fact, he still felt that hole in his heart where Sam used to be. He tried not to dwell on it. He was with Lisa and Ben now and he was happy here. He had stopped hunting after he lost Sam. It just wasn’t in him anymore. They’d stuffed Lucifer back into the Cage in Hell, which had taken Sam with him as well as Michael and Adam, and ever since Dean had been on his own.

Lisa poked her head into the garage where Dean was working. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, pulling himself out from under the hood of the car. He was covered in oil and grease from his head to his feet. 

“You, uh, you have a visitor,” Lisa said.

“Who is it?” Dean asked, pulling a rag off of his work bench. There was sweat beading on his brow, which he wiped away with the rag, leaving a trail of black across his forehead.

Lisa hesitated. “He’s apparently a friend of yours. Sora?”

Dean froze. “Sora?”

“Yeah,” Lisa said. Her face grew worried. “Is he…?”

“Is he what?” Dean asked, confused. His eyes lit up, realizing what remained unspoken between them. She thought he was a demon or some other creature of the unnatural order. He shook his head. “No, no, he’s fine. He’s an old friend. I’m just… surprised he came this far.” He tossed his rag down and went into the house.

Sitting in the living room was Sora, a year older, standing in the living room. He was looking at the framed pictures Lisa had lined up around the room. His clothes looked a little bit different. They were sleeker and made him look older, more mature than his previous outfit. It had black pants and a small black hoodie, decorated with yellow, blue, and red in various places. He’d gotten rid of his dorky yellow shoes in exchange for black and yellow ones. Sora waved a fingerless gloved hand at Dean when he saw him, flashing him his signature carefree grin.

“Sora?” Dean asked incredulously.

Lisa had been lingering by the doorway, but now she slunk away into another part of the house, satisfied that the visitor wasn’t here to do any harm. She thought it was weird that the visitor was so young, but she knew in Dean’s world that nothing was as it appeared to be.

“Long time, no see!” Sora said. His voice had deepened a little since Dean had last seen the teen. He guessed that puberty was finally catching up to him.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. “How did you get here? Is there more trouble?”

Sora’s carefree grin slowly faded away. “We found another way to get to other worlds so we’ve been going around helping them. Donald and Goofy are back at  _ Highwind _ , watching it. They don’t really, uh, fit in on your world.”

Dean chuckled, the amusing image of a duck and a dog roaming the streets flitting into his head. “No, they don’t.” He gave Sora a sharp look. “What are you doing here? How did you find me? Did you ever find Riku and Mickey again?”

“Donald tracked you down with his magic,” he explained. “We found the King, briefly, but he went off again. What’s important is that he’s okay, but… we still haven’t found Riku.”

“I’m sure you’ll find him,” Dean stated.

Sora put both his hands behind his head. It was a gesture that Dean learned that meant that he was trying to figure out how to say something. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I know that look. What’s wrong?”

“I’m here because, well,” he started, suddenly dropping his hands, “it’s about your brother, Sam.”

Dean stared blankly at him for a few moments.  _ Sam. _ “What about him?”

Sora’s brows furrowed, a somewhat foreign expression on his usual cheery face. “He’s running around with a bad group of people, trying to do we don’t even know what. Him and a bunch of these-”

“Sam’s dead,” Dean replied, his words flat. He’d learned how to say that phrase now. He’d practiced it over and over until the phrase had become almost meaningless. “He’s been that way for over a year now.”

“Sam’s dead?” Sora repeated.

The weary hunter sighed. “Well, not dead, just trapped in a place with some people that I’m sure make him feel like he’d rather be dead.”

“Should I ask?” Sora’s face wore a confused and concerned look.

Dean shook his head. “It’s a long story.”

Sora glanced down at the floor, then back up at Dean. “I hate to break this to you, but Sam’s not where you think he is.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Donald, Goofy, and I saw him on our travels,” Sora explained. “It’s not really him, but it kind of is? It’s hard to explain, but it’s definitely Sam.”

“You’re not making any sense, kid,” Dean replied.

“Sam’s a Nobody,” Sora said, pausing, as though waiting for the gravity of the sentence to kick in.

“Don’t talk about my brother like that,” Dean growled.

Sora shook his head. “No, like a capital N. Nobodies, that’s what they’re called. They’re what’s left over when the heart is taken from the body. When a Heartless takes someone’s heart, sometimes their will is left behind, and that’s what Nobodies are, people whose wills walk around aimlessly without a conscience or feelings.”

“I thought that Heartless crap was over,” Dean groaned. “Now you’re telling me that not only are there still Heartless, but now they have a cousin? And Sam’s one of them?”

“I’m just as frustrated as you are,” Sora replied with a shrug. “We saw Sam with a bunch of these other Nobodies in long black coats. They call themselves Organization XIII. I don’t know how Sam got there, but it’s definitely him. He’s kind of hard to mistake.”

“He’s dead, though. I saw him die,” Dean argued.

Sora shook his head. “He’s not, somehow. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Would you be surprised if I told you that I don’t believe you?”

Sora shook his head. “I don’t know if I would believe me either. But Donald and Goofy agree with me. It was him. It was definitely, without a doubt, Sam Winchester.”

Dean was silent. He was mulling it over. There was no way his brother was alive. He saw Sam fall into the Cage, momentarily gaining control over Lucifer who was possessing him. Even through his bruised face, he saw Sam grab onto Adam’s body, who was possessed by the archangel Michael, and fall into that prison pit. The Four Horsemen's rings and the sixty-six seals were the only ways to open the Cage, a fact that Dean knew firsthand since he had tried everything to figure out ways to get Sam out of there.

“We can track him down and I can show you,” Sora said after a few moments of silence.

Dean hesitated. He couldn’t leave Lisa and Ben. He couldn’t go off on another adventure, tracking down his brother who may not even be there and probably inevitably fighting this Organization that Sora had mentioned.

“I came because I know you love your brother and you’d want to know if he was out there,” Sora said. “I wish I came with better news, I wish I didn’t think it was him out there, but I wouldn’t have come, wouldn’t have involved you, unless I thought it was something that was important. Whether you come or not is up to you, whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I believe what I saw was him, and I hope I’m wrong, but knowing what he means to you, I couldn’t take the chance.”

 

Dean grabbed a beer and sat on the backyard porch. He’d told Sora that he needed to have a moment alone to think, and that was true, but he’d also needed to make a quick phone call. “Cas? Castiel, I need your help with something.” 

He’d gotten halfway through his beer and was just about to give up when Castiel appeared with a fluttering of wings.

The angel wore what he normally did: his trench coat and suit, but he also wore a tired look, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. “Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean breathed. It had been almost a year since they’d seen each other. Ever Dean had thought Sam had been lost in the Cage, Castiel had been gone. “I need your help. Sora is here. He says he saw Sam.”

Something flashed across the angel’s face, but it was so fleeting that Dean didn’t have any time to place it. There was pause before the angel spoke next. “Sam is in the Cage with Lucifer.”

Dean too another swig of beer. “He’s not. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all saw him. He’s not in there. And apparently he’s not human anymore.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I.” Dean glanced at the angel before staring back at his beer bottle. “They call them Nobodies. Apparently they don’t have hearts. They don’t have consciences or feelings, just a body with a will to keep going.”

Castiel mumbled something too low for Dean to catch.

“What was that?”

“It sounds as though Sam is without his soul.”

Dean’s voice stalled in his throat. “His soul?”

Castiel nodded hesitantly. “Yes, that is what it sounds like. I was doing some thinking and it seems that what they call hearts, we call here in our world souls.”

“Same thing, different name,” Dean replied. There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke again. “I’m going out there to find him. I don’t know if you knew anything about this or if you wanted to come, but I’m going.”

The strange fleeting emotion flashed across Castiel’s features again. “If I knew about Sam, I would have told you. As for coming with you…” Castiel trailed off. “I can’t. Heaven is at war.”

Dean sharply looked up at the angel. “Heaven’s at war?”

“My other brother, Raphael, he wishes to bring about the apocalypse again,” Castiel replied. “I’m needed here to fight with my brothers and sisters who are against him.”

“You should have told me.”

“You were at peace. There was no need to drag you back into this madness.”

“Well, I’m here anyway,” Dean replied. “I understand if you can’t come. But if you needed help… if you ever need help, my door is always open.”

 

A few hours later, Dean was boarding  _ Highwind _ with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. He’d told Lisa what he could, that his friend needed him, that he didn’t know how long he’d be gone, but he was definitely coming back. Lisa had given him kiss and her sad eyes, but she knew that there was no stopping Dean Winchester when someone was in trouble.

The group of four shot off into space in the Gummi ship, heading who-knows-where.

“So what have you guys been doing for the past year? I didn’t get to ask,” Dean said.

The three glanced at each other. Finally, Donald spoke. “Well, we don’t actually know.”

“We woke up a few days ago from year long nap,” Goofy added. “Ah-hyuck, it was refreshing.”

Donald punched Goofy’s arm. “More like confusing.”

“But why?” Dean asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Sora shrugged. “I have no clue. We woke up with no memories of the past year in like these pods in this place called Twilight Town that none of us have ever been to before. We were found by the King who sent us on our way.” He looked up from the Gummi ship’s controls. “We were guided to the King’s Master, Yen Sid, and we found our way to Hollow Bastion where we stumbled into Sam and Organization XIII. All the others had hoods on, and Sam did too, but when he saw us, he recognized us and pulled it off.” The teenaged boy shook his head.

“What?” Dean asked.

“It was Sam, but it wasn’t. There was something weird in the way he interacted,” Sora said. “Yen Sid said they - the Nobodies - didn’t have emotions, and that instead they pretended to have them.”

Dean frowned. “So if you really did see Sam, then he’s out there without his heart.”

Sora nodded and Dean’s frown deepened.

 

They landed sometime later at a calmer, newer Hollow Bastion. There wasn't a dark cloud hanging over the world nor did the darkness seem to pressing onto Dean. The hunter was greeted with smiles and open arms by all of the inhabitants. Even Leon gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

“Wasn’t sure I’d be seeing any more of you,” Cid drawled.

“Good to see you too, Cid.” Dean gave the engineer a firm handshake.

“The gang is back together!” Yuffie crowed. Then she darkened a bit. “Well, almost.”

“We saw your brother,” Leon said.

Dean nodded. “Sora told me about it. You know anything more about it?”

Leon shook his head. “We know what you know. Sorry. It was definitely your brother though.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Thanks though. Will you keep an eye out for me?”

“Of course!” Yuffie said cheerily. “We’ll let you know if we seen even an inch of their black coats.”

“Where’s your friend, Castiel?” Aerith asked, her voice timid. It was the first time she had spoken beside her hello.

Dean hesitated, debating on how much he should say. “He had some business he had to take care of. He couldn’t be here.”

She nodded. “I hope he’s well.”

“He’s a lot better than the last time you saw him,” Dean replied with a small smile, remembering that one of the last times she saw him was when he was recovering from Maleficent’s torturing and brainwashing.

“Before I forget,” Cid cut in. “I have something for you. Come with me.”

Dean followed Cid out into the streets again and into the outskirts of the city where when he saw what Cid had, he couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t believe you still have my  _ Impala _ .”

His Gummi ship that he had worked for and built himself was sitting in front of him. She looked almost new, as black and sleek as the day he built her, as though someone had been keeping up and looking after her.

“How’d you get her? Last I remember, we had left her with  _ Highwind _ as we went to go defeat Ansem,” Dean said as he examined his ship.

Cid put a hand on his chin. “Well, someone was sure looking out for the both of you. Maybe it was Sora or Leon or even the King, but she showed up here one day without a word.”

“Thanks for keeping her for me,” Dean said. “I know I’ll need her now.”

“Dean!” Sora’s voice called out as the teenage boy came over. “Dean, hey, we were just thinking of heading out. Are you coming with us?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. He traveled with these guys before, so he knew how they worked. He wanted to go out on his own, but he had no idea where to start or where to go. Besides, these guys seemed to attract trouble. If Sam and the Organization showed up around them once, then maybe they would show up again. Finally, Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m in.” He turned to Cid, shaking his hand. “Thanks again for keeping her.”

“You watch yourself out there,” Cid said, his handshake firm.

“I make no promises.” Then Dean got into the  _ Impala,  _ hearing her engine purr as she roared back to life. Some of the dials were new and it looked like new data had been uploaded into her system. He made a mental note to thank Cid or whoever for taking such good care of her. The  _ Impala _ lifted off the ground and up into the space between worlds, waiting for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to catch up in  _ Highwind. _


End file.
